Blends of a polycarbonate resin and an acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene (ABS) resin can have excellent impact resistance, heat resistance, and workability and high gloss and thus are widely used for auto parts, computer housings, office supply equipment, and the like.
Recently, a low gloss material rather than a high gloss material has become popular for auto parts and the like. However, the low gloss material needs an additional painting process, which can increase cost and cause environmental problems. Accordingly, there has been research directed to lowering the gloss of a resin itself.